


Lost

by jjyu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Confusion, F/M, Hurt, Insecurity, Lost - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjyu/pseuds/jjyu
Summary: She wanted some of his time and affection.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Blades and Mentions of suicide

At the start,  
He was very loving. He cared about her. Checked up on her all the day to see if she’s okay, if she ate and all since they were in a long distance relationship. But neither of them cared. They knew they were stronger than that. He gave her cute pet names and even gave her a nickname she cherished. He called her a lot and she enjoyed it. He loved her and she loved him back.

He lived 15760.78 kilometers away from her. Both of them were still young and had no jobs. She made a promise to herself, she would work hard to meet him. No matter what it takes.

Time went by,  
He started to drift away from her. He stopped calling. She felt as if she was annoying if she wanted to text him or ask him if he wanted to call again. Despite him giving her the cold shoulder, she respected it and gave him space.

Soon, she started getting messages from anonymous people. Telling her, “he is cheating on you”. She ignored all of them as she knew he was not that kind of person. 

She became anxious and insecure as days passed by. Feeling as though she was not enough for him. Then she saw it,  
She saw him on Instagram liking one of his female friend’s posts, telling her she was pretty and saw they had cute nicknames for each other. She didn’t want to say anything because she trusts him.

She soon started to overthink,  
“What if she’s prettier?”  
“What if she makes him happier?”  
“What if he isn’t happy with me?”  
“What if he’s only with me out of pity?”  
Then she realized, he’s stopped liking, commenting on her posts. He’s stopped calling her his queen. Deleted posts of her from his profile.  
She cried.

She cried every night. She felt stupid for doing so. She told herself she would never cry over a boy, yet there she was.  
She was naive, she wanted to take her own life because she felt like a burden - a parasite in people’s lives. She felt like the world would be better without her in it.

Yet she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t wanna leave her best friend behind. She thought about how her best friend would feel. She placed the blade back in its’ place, “Its better for me to die naturally in a healthy way.”

As Valentines’ Day was approaching - Still she got nothing from him, not even a text.  
She grew more and more anxious. She thought of breaking up with him, “If you love him, let him go,” the voice said to her.  
Yet again, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She loves him way too much. Her heart is telling her she will regret leaving him.

Her heart broke when she discovered he was on call with his female friend on Valentines’ Day and broke down. Her best friend couldn’t handle seeing her like that and took her out to eat.

When they got to her place, she called her boyfriend’s brother and told him to give her boyfriend the phone. She tried to speak but found herself crying yet again. Her best friend spoke for her instead.

“Are you cheating on her?” She asked.  
No was his reply.  
“Do you want to break up with her?”  
There was a pause this time.  
“Honestly, thats up to her because i just want the best for her,” was his reply.

Her naivety took over, she took the phone and told him she wanted to stay with him, because she loves him way too much. She didn’t want to leave him.

She doesn’t know if she made the right decision. Now, he hardly texts her. She tries to text him and send him cute memes. He likes them and leaves her on read.

She tried to call him twice - No answer.  
She sighed and looked up at the sky,  
“What should i do? Did i make the wrong choice?”

All she wanted was some of his time and his love.

This isn’t the end of her story.  
What should she do?


End file.
